Yin and Yang
by worthlessvalor
Summary: We are an exact opposite.  I am the one everyone would run from and despise. You would be where they would run to and love. That is how things go for both of us.    A collection of RitsuxMako one-shots and drabbles.
1. Prologue

_We are an exact opposite. I am dark and cold, you are bright and warming. _

_I am the one everyone would run from and despise. You would be where they would run to and love. I am the destroyer, you are the guardian._

_ That is how things go for both of us._

XXXXX

The sun rose early that morning, giving out its ray to the inhabitants of UTAU zone. As if on cue a certain male android woke up roughly, cursing and smashing a poor alarm clock that kept buzzing for the last few minutes. He stretched a bit and left without even bothering to clean after the mess he made.

The six-years old rummaged through the fridge while ruffling his now shoulder-length red hair. He took out anything he could find in reach and stuffed it in his mouth, hurriedly returning to his bedroom to dress on a simple black t-shirt and gray pants.

_Heh, just see. I'll catch you unguard today._

He snickered as he thought about how the kunoichi face would be when she woke up to find him sitting on her living room with breakfast on hands. Surely he would be hunted down and, if he's lucky, spent only a few days on hospital but, hey, seeing her flustered and shocked face worth all the efforts.

_Nobody could stop the Namine Ritsu. Not even a demonic lady with a bunch of ninjutsu and a deadly katana in hands._

With that, he shut his front door with a slam and left to execute his oh so wonderful plan.

XXXXX

A lone figure was jolted awake by a presence approaching the humble tree house. Sitting up, she quickly smiled to herself as she acknowledged the presence.

_What a stubborn one. The boy just never gives up, does he? _

She grabbed her sword and ready to teach him his lesson right here and then but decided otherwise. She didn't know what stopping her but she just watched as the boy tried to climb up the tree to her home, tensing a bit as he was about to fall from one of the branches. She exhaled in relief when he regained his balance and proceed to continue the climb. She didn't know for sure, but maybe she'd just watch quietly for now and beat him up later.

XXXXX

Finding her house in the forest was counted as a problem but climbing the tree to reach it called for another. Last time he fell and broke a leg his vippaloids 'sibings' just simply laughed at his misery, giving him a mocking thumbs up. He did break the whole house of theirs apart later though.

Gah, why would a great bully in the name of Namine Ritsu go through this kind of trouble only to annoy a certain black-haired woman? He was oblivious of the answer himself. He asked his big brother Ted once, earning only a laugh and a chimera to beat up.

The long journey up the tree had finally ended and Ritsu grinned in his victory. He quietly slipped through her front door and tip-toed to the living room. Suddenly he heard a female voice he knew too well from behind him.

"So, what brings you here today, huh?"

_There goes my luck._

Regaining his composure, he turned to greet the owner of the house.

"Morning, hime. Such a great day today, isn— "

"You're not answering my question by any means. And for the last time, my name is Mako. Stop calling with that silly pet name of yours."

He stared at her and smiled the smile that always made her want to smack his silly face in and see any possible time in her life at the same time. She would normally choose the first but thanks to his constant 'visit' lately she had grown quite fond with—wait, what was that again?

"You okay, hime?"

Mako shook her head to get her back to the reality only to find the said android staring at her a few centimeters away from her face. She quickly turned beet red and swung her sword at him in reflex. The impact sent him to the ground and splattered some red liquid on the wooden floor.

A normal person would've gone panic after the event but Mako was a trained kunoichi. She just nudged the fallen body lightly with her feet in annoyment.

"Hey Ritsu, wake up. Stop playing around; I know the wound wasn't deep. You can't fool me."

She raised a brow when she didn't get a response, starting to recalculate how deep she had cut him from the amount of blood kept flowing out. Was she starting to panic?

_Oh come on. He is just pretending as always, isn't he? Right?_

Ritsu coughed a sickening sound, a jolt of electricity suddenly passed through her in form of guilt and regret. She quickly knelt down and took him to her lap, shaking him violently.

_NO. NO IT ISN'T HAPPENING. NO, RITSU!_

"Ritsu!"

She shouted that one loudly. The boy simply opened an eye slowly and managed to cough out a few words.

"Oh…hi, hime…. You…look f-fine…. G-good to know…then…."

He coughed again and she felt that her eyes started to sting.

"…hehe…. To think that… I'd d-died…."

_No. NO NO NO!_

"…because of laughing too much in the middle of a morning! Hah!"

_NO—what~?_

"Gotcha! HAHAHAHA! Never thought food coloring could work this good!"

_..SAY?_

_He didn't just stand up and laugh and roll back down laughing, did he?_

"…ha, ha~h. Mission accomplished. Now…."

Ritsu quickly got to his feet and scrambled off. He could hear a murderous roar from behind him as he ran faster, away from the tree house. Yep, this time he would definitely get killed for sure if he didn't make a run for it; or he would earn some broken bones in the least. Beside, that's what he got for bugging a kunoichi in the middle of a morning. And somehow for the Namine Ritsu he was now, he was quite fine with that. On with the escape!

XXXXX

_I am the black and you are the white. We are different, we are completing each other. _

_Together we will create the eternal circle. _

_Just like Yin and Yang. _

* * *

The thought about the Yin and Yang didn't make any sense to the story above, I know, I know….

It would be the prologue to the whole story that's why. This one was only explaining a few things about the current situations between Ritsu and Mako.

Anyway, this is my first story so reviews would be greaaaattllyy appreciated! :D


	2. April's fool had never been this fun

The fourth day of April had always been the best time of the year for the Vippaloid. Not only that it was the birthday of their eldest sister—which called for a free treat for the younger two—but also the day where they could pull pranks without getting scolded by anyone.

It was in that very day when the biggest bully in the block venture down the street and found no one in sight. Seemingly everyone had made a run for it before the red haired android found a well-suited punching bag. Of course it wouldn't be a problem if they were faced by the older two of the Vippaloid and their little April's fool's trick thingy but no, not him. Not the _Namine Ritsu_. The UTAUs chose to hide for the rest of that day rather than having fun tricking each other.

Meanwhile the said redhead pouted as he once again found nothing behind the umpteenth door he knocked down.

_What a bother. They sure__ly find a good hiding place this year, huh?_

He thought for a while, munching on a strawberry cake he took from a certain blue haired butler's fridge as he did so, and whistled as he finally decided on his victim. Yep, this one wouldn't hide at all he assumed and if he's lucky the rest of the UTAU would probably be hiding behind her back as well.

_This was gonna be like__ hitting two birds with a stone!_

XXXXX

Sneaking to a ninja house almost everyday had probably made him quite skilled in infiltration Ritsu thought. It was surprisingly a great success this time and he shot both of his fists up in victory. Now it's time to do what he was really meant to.

Silently he opened the door to her living room. Nobody was there so he proceeded to search the whole house, a room after another. Bedroom was last and Ritsu's grin grew from ear to ear as he gripped on the handle and swung the door roughly until it fell off its hinge.

"Found you now! Hah! You think you can hide from me forever you…neatly-folded futon…?"

_What the hell? Where is she?__?_

Ritsu searched frantically around the room throwing or stepping on everything that got on his way. The only person he had ever thought to be there was nowhere to be seen and now it seemed like everyone had just disappeared into the thin air, leaving him alone.

…fine for him then. If they were trying to pull a prank on him, he only needed to find a flaw on their plan and turn it up-side down. There gotta be a trace left and he would find it. Too busy with his search the six years old didn't realize on a different patterned wood paneling on the floor he stepped on and soon the wooden floor flipped from under him. He didn't even have a chance to register a gap forming on where he was standing before and was greeted by darkness soon after.

XXXXX

Mako flinched as she heard a loud sound from her house. That was the sound of her infamous ninja trap hole and the boy must have been successfully activated one. Her annoyed gaze seemed to draw the attention of a black haired hermaphrodite beside her.

"Did something happen, Mako-chan?" S/he asked tilted his/her head to the side waiting for an answer. Mako smiled to the childish android when suddenly Teto burst out of nowhere.

"Ee~h, maybe our lil' brother just fooled himself off and break her whole house?" She threw her hands out giving a 'BOOM' effect and laughed. Mako shook her head, serious expression on her face. The chimera suddenly grew silent and sighed.

"…or maybe telling the whole UTAU to pull an April's fool prank and leave a six years old alone in a huge place like this was not a good idea? Anyway, go and check him out, Mako-chan! You gotta be worried, right?" The said android glared dagger in response before storming away to her house.

XXXXX

The first thing that greeted Ritsu was a white ceiling he knew so well. The recovery center, or more likely, the hospital. The sight was not surprising anymore for him but a lone figure sitting on a chair beside his bed did. Mako stared at him with a worried face, holding his hand on hers. She hesitated at first but finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Uh, um, you finally awake. Look I, uh, I'm sorry. I mean, you shouldn't have gone through that. I'm sorry…" Ritsu blinked a few times and gave her a confused look. The other android returned the look and carefully put her fingers over a part of his face he couldn't see. His left eye. Was it bandage?

"I should've put those traps away first. I was such in a hurry tha—"

"It's okay. If losing an eye could get you this close I wouldn't mind losing another."

Ritsu gave her his trademark smile and she couldn't help but blushed under his gaze and turned her eyes downcast, raven-colored bangs falling over them like a curtain. The moment felt like eternity for both of them until—

"APRIL'S FOOL!"

Suddenly all of the UTAU jumped out of their hiding place making the room crowded in an instant. Their pioneer took a step forward and proudly pointing at the two dumbfounded android.

"You're such a fool~!"

She laughed her high-pitched voice off while the other followed soon after. Mako's face turned even more shade of red before the situation and ran out of the room from deep embarrassment. Ritsu himself had only recovered from the shock after the room had only left him with his two siblings. He shot his two siblings a murderous glance. Teto smirk in satisfaction while Ruko held his/her hand up in defensive position.

"That was too much of a joke, SERIOUSLY."

The way he put an emphasis on the last word made the eldest laughed once again. Ruko couldn't help but gulped in his dangerous expression though and proceeded to drag the twin drilled chimera out of the room who kicked the hermaphrodite's leg in protest. Seeing their childish behavior Ritsu shook his head and chuckled.

"No, I was joking. I enjoy it myself. Getting her that close was more of a prize than anything I could get in any April's fool day ever. Not like I really lost my eye anyway. I'll get well in no time."

The two suddenly stopped fighting and turned rigid. They both gave their youngest sibling a nervous laugh. Teto cleared her throat and finally said something.

"Uh, about that though. That was not one of our April's fool. Get what I mean?"

Ritsu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure—wait…**WHAT**?"

* * *

Some were asking about why I always give Ritsu an eye patch so I explain the event here. Yeah, it's just ridiculous. Oh, and Happy belated Birthday Teto!

And the last thing, of course, review please!


	3. So close yet so far

It was such a great day, not too cold, not too hot. The weather was just perfect!

In such a day like that, like in any other day, a certain black haired hermaphrodite would be taking his/her daily nap. But somehow that option was quickly rejected for today, much to the said android's dismay.

As the oldest of the Vippaloid was not present, it was up to Ruko to look after their youngest sibling. Well, he/she could pretend to just don't know about it and leave the six years old on his own but somehow it was…too risky of an option. Especially if the boy was _the_ Namine Ritsu.

Successfully lost his left eye a few days ago, nobody knew what havoc the young android would bring now. Not to mention the ferocious outburst from the red haired chimera Ruko couldn't handle if anything bad happened. Clearly then: if he/she didn't keep an eye on him, today would be his/her last.

The said boy was quite in a peaceful state now though, sitting on the hospital bed while playing his beloved DS. It almost struck noon then and Ruko had to fight the urge to fall asleep due to pure boredom. Ritsu had done nothing bad, _yet_. And watching him laughing innocently while playing had almost made Ruko decided to leave him be. Almost. He/she had known Ritsu better than to let his/her guard down on time like this. Still, he/she had to find something to fend off his/her boredom before he/she fell asleep, _fast_.

Ruko darted his/her eyes around the room before gazing back to the playing boy in the middle of the room. He/she recalled back the event when Ritsu lost his eye and the words he said to Mako back then.

_If losing an eye could get you this close I wouldn't mind losing another._

Suddenly his/her eyes sparked in curiosity. Smiling widely, he/she finally spoke to the red haired boy for the first time in that day.

"Hey, Ritsu. _Do you like Mako-chan?_"

"Uh-huh." Ritsu nodded in response, not even bothering to look up from his game. Ruko waited for moment for him to continue. He hadn't finished yet he/she knew.

"She's very fun to be played with. Why won't I like her?"

There. Just like he/she thought. Ritsu might be the smartest and the biggest bully in the block but that didn't change the fact that he's still a six years old boy. He's completely oblivious of the real meaning of the said question.

"That's not what I mean. More like, do you love—"

"Oh, you mean like chocolate crisp? I _love_ them so much. Hime can't be eaten though, she's not food. So I guess that's a no then?"

Ruko couldn't help but chuckled at his answer. This boy might be a lot more innocent than he/she had imagined, poor Mako. He/she just had to pull a few strings for her then.

"No. That's not it as well."

Ritsu frowned and brought his DS closer to his face trying to concentrate on his game. He was in the middle of fighting the last boss and Ruko's 'interrogation' was quite disturbing him now.

"Ruko. If I lose this stage because of your nonsense bickering I swear I'll hurl you out of the room, _hard._ So get to the point already!"

Ruko gulped at his threat but his/her curiosity seemed to win over the fear.

"Okay, fine. What I mean is: Do you love Mako-chan, like, _affectionately_?"

Ritsu turned rigid in an instant and stared blankly at his DS. Ruko, gathering all his/her courage, slowly towered over the boy to look at the game screen. Two big words painted in red could be seen on it.

_**YOU LOSE**_

A huge crash could be heard from the room right after.

XXXXX

Teto didn't do anything but as the main planner of the previous April's Fool event she felt responsible for the damage caused by her younger brother. So now she came to help her kunoichi friend cleaning up the house. Mako hadn't uttered a word since morning so at lunch break Teto decided to begin a conversation.

"So Mako-chan. What do you think about Ritsu?" She said within munches of french bread. Mako huffed in response.

"He's an annoying, violent, little brat—"

"You like him that much, huh?"

The black haired kunoichi choked her onigiri right then and Teto didn't do anything to help but laughed at her friend's silly behavior. Mako quickly swallowed her food, glaring dagger at the chimera as she finished. The drill haired android wasn't satisfied yet though.

"I mean, really. You're always so kind and never hate anybody that much _but Ritsu_. There gotta be something about that, right~?" She gave an evil smirk at her friend whose gaze rapidly switched to the ceiling.

"I-I just hate him, that's all! His annoying face and smile—" She began to trail off but quickly gained her composure.

"Anyway, let's get back to work!"

Teto complied at last, humming some random tunes to annoy the other android as she worked. She had to agree with Ritsu. Mako had just always been fun to be played with.

XXXXX

The eldest Vippaloid came back late at night. She's quite surprised to see her hermaphrodite sibling still awake, though not to see the bandage on his/her head. Ritsu's handwork could be easily distinguished. She reached her favorite fellow in a beat and laughed.

"Being hospitalized didn't seem to hold that crossdresser brother of ours off, eh Ruko-chan?"

The blue streaked haired android could only groan and rest his/her chin on his/her shorter companion who patted him/her in response.

"Ritsu is as oblivious as ever"

"And Mako-chan is also as stubborn as ever. They seem to be so close yet they're so far from each other!"

They both sighed. Teto snickered to her companion.

"We should play cupid for them sometimes. They need it so bad."

* * *

Midnight writing product. This one is more like the recap of their relationship from Teto and Ruko's point of view. Read the previous chapter if you don't understand some scene and the April's Fool thingy.

I would like to thanks **||Violet||** as well for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much! XD

Typos are fixed! Thanks to **I My Me Mine**.

Enjoy the story! And if you don't mind, review!


	4. How to cure a headache

_Something is not right._

That was the first thought that reach the dark haired kunoichi's mind as she tossed restlessly on her futon. She tried to ease her mind by making a tea that early morning but the ticking sound of the clock that accompany her as she sit back and sip on her tea made her even more frustrated than before. She pinched her temple as she sighed and glared at the clock.

Mako had almost slammed it to the wall but she was sane enough not to do that, unlike a certain redhead she knew would stomped on it right there and then. Speaking of which, the certain android might be the sole reason for, let's say in her opinion, the 'problem' she faced lately. Ever since the April's Fool incident, in which he lost his left eye thanks to her—no, his own foolishness, she had never met him again. And from that day on she had always undergo the same uneasiness every morning.

The android finished her tea at last and returned to her bedroom, folding her futon. She was not in mood to get back asleep thanks to him. How could he always slip into her mind every single time she let her guard down, wreaking and turning it up side down?

Huh, any ordinary woman would say that they're lovestruck. Too bad Mako was out of the list, or so she thought. She was a ninja, and that kind of feelings would be unnecessary because they only gave hesitation and fear. If she let herself rely on someone else she would one day reach a point where she would be afraid of losing them. Even worse, if that someone was in a situation she must eradicate of, she might not have the power to swing her sword at them.

Mako put her finger on her temple once again. The whole thinking just made her headache worse. Why wouldn't she just pay him a visit to clear her mind up? Technically because she had never visited him. It was always him who visit her, coming out of nowhere, plopping on her couch, making her breakfast sometimes. But since she never ever visited him before, why would she now? And for what reason?

Groaning in defeat, Mako fell on her folded futon head first. She could always say that she worried because…because it was partly her fault for not putting away the trap before leaving the house though it was mostly his fault but she was still responsible, right? Right? Of course! That's the reason! But why would she be worried while all she had ever done to him was nothing more than scolding, smacking, or hurting him? Argh!

The sun finally greeted the frustrated kunoichi that morning and she squeezed her eyes shut in response to its blinding ray. The dark orbs quickly shot open in a second though, as their owner noticed a presence on the door. Her face lightened for the first time in the few days as she marched hastily to meet the visitor, but her hope soon fell when she saw a pair of bunny ears instead of strands of flaming red.

"Hiya, Mako-chan~! Long time no see! Sorry for bothering your morning…."

"Oh, it's you Luna. It's alright, come on in." Mako stepped away for her childhood friend to enter. The bunny girl looked around the room and whistled.

"Wheeww~ Ricchan seemed to tidy things up neatly here~"

"Wha—"

"Two things." The blond one put her two fingers in front of her friend's face to hush her and then continued her theory.

"First, you were never been one to care about little things like arranging your house neatly or even combing your hair every morning, true?" Mako puffed her cheeks at that. Her friend was right, even her hair was still messy that time.

"Second, Ritsu is the only one that has the courage to venture around and fumble with your belongings." She tried to deny that one though, but Luna was already pushing her toward the bedroom.

"Come now. Get yourself ready and we're going!"

"What, why, wait, where?" Mako tried to collect herself but failed miserably.

"To Ritsu's place, of course. I heard he had finally left the hospital. Now get moving!"

Mako suddenly stopped on her track and tensed, forcing the blonde android who kept pushing her to fall on her butt due to the sudden impact. She turned to her friend and watched her in disbelief, her face paled. Luna shook her head and sighed at her friend.

"Fine, fine. You can go by yourself, I won't ruin your moment together. Bye now!"

And with that the bunny girl was gone, leaving her childhood friend in yet another awkward situation, giggling to herself as she once again heard her friend screaming in frustration.

XXXXX

_Knock, knock, and then wait patiently for the answer._

Mako stood in front of the door that clearly said: the Namine. How she got there she never knew. She could hear a sound of someone steps from beyond, her heart racing as it came closer. Finally, after what felt like eternity, the door swung open to reveal a sleepy red haired boy. He yawned and greeted the visitor lazily, not even asking her to come in.

"Morning, Mako-san. What do you need, hm?"

_Now, that's a way greet your visitor. Beside, i__sn't he usually called me Hime—no. It's better this way. _

Mako cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well, it seems like you are well. So, I'll just get going now."

_No, wait! That's not what I want__ed to say! No, stay there! Stay! _

Her stubborn self won againts her own, though Ritsu turned out to be her savior this time.

"I don't expect you to leave that early. Take your time. I'm making breakfast, by the way. Care to join?"

Ritsu smiled at her and let her in. She somehow complied with the boy's invitation and sat on his dining room quietly. Thousands of thoughts passed her she felt like exploding any time soon. Her heart quickly replaced by guilt though as soon as she saw an ugly scar across his left eye. The owner seemed to notice her gaze and gave it a laugh.

"It looks cool on me, huh?"

That fake smile and laugh again. Mako felt like tearing herself apart. He didn't use to treat her like this. Did he hate her now? He might _have_ all this time. That one thought sent shivers down her spine.

Ritsu returned to the dining room with two plates of pancake. He put one in front of Mako and chomped on his own. They both ate in silence. Mako couldn't take it anymore and put down her fork. She stood, eye downcast, ready to leave.

"I'm confused." The six years old's voice stop her right before the door.

"Once I talked with Ruko about something. I didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing so I tried to avoid it."

Mako hold the door's knob tightly until her knuckle turned white. Her whole body shivered, afraid of whatever he was going to say, but she hid the fact so well.

"Though in the end I won't know before I try; that's just the kind of person I am, _the_ Namine Ritsu is. That would be fine to you right, hime~?"

His playful sing song voice calling out to her seemed to turn her back calm. But as stubborn as the Nagone Mako had always been, she covered her relief in an annoyed huff.

"Whatever. I'll still smack you if you do something bad."

Ritsu laughed a whole heartily laugh and with that her whole burdens from the past few days dissipated that she couldn't contain her own smile. Good thing she was facing away from him.

"I'll learn to dodge your strike soon, just see! And since you're here there's one thing I want to tell as well."

Mako turned to see him, giving him the same cold stare she always gave. Ritsu took a deep breath and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Mind going out with me tomorrow?"

* * *

Cliffhanger or sort? Say, isn't this supposed to be a one-shot collections? Sorry, but the chapters will be connected _a bit_ so you will probably need to read the previous ones sometimes _**if** you're curious about a few things_.

And there's a cover art for the fanfic! Go to deviantart and type: utau ritsu mako yin and yang

Click search and Ta-da! You find the art!

Typos! I should've re-read my fic before posting it. But they're fixed once again thanks to **I My Me Mine**.

ENJOY! XD and if you don't mind, REVIEW! =D


	5. The Beginning: Mako's Side

A new android just arrived to the UTAU zone, a Vippaloid to be precise.

All of the senior UTAUs were gathered by their drilled haired pioneer to meet the newbie. It was a common tradition for the Vippaloid as the 'backbone' of the group. Though, no matter how much she wanted to come, a dark haired android in the name of Nagone Mako had to give the event up.

Mission comes first—she knew it as much as any ninja would. Beside, why rush? She could take her time and meet the new android later. In fact she could get to know them better face-to-face than on crowds. Keeping that in mind, the kunoichi left the UTAU zone to accomplish her job.

XXXXX

Mako yawned and tensed a bit as her joints creaked. The mission had taken the whole day and night, leaving her whole body sore and her mind exhausted. She still needed to do grocery shopping, if she wanted to have a breakfast that is, and did it as quickly as possible. Stretching her tired muscles, Mako shifted her gaze to the morning sky. She absentmindedly recalled the event before she left on a mission yesterday.

There was a new UTAU. How could she forget?

She wondered on how they might look like, guessing on some silly Vippaloid's antics. The new android got to be, how to say it, remarkably 'eye-catching', thus they wouldn't be hard to find. Having her mind busy, she didn't notice a hole on the road and fell face first, her groceries scattered on the ground. Mako rubbed her face lightly before proceeded to gather them when she noticed a pair of boots in front of her face.

A _girl_ with long flaming red hair stood there, her gaze cold. She took hold of an apple that rolled next to where she was standing.

_The new Vippaloid I presume. What a beautiful girl._

Mako simply gathered her belongings, giving the girl a warm smile as she gestured her to give back the apple. In her surprise, the other android gave her a mocking smile in return and bit on the apple. Mako only stared for a while before finally snapped back to reality.

"Excuse me. That was my—"

"Yeah, so? It's mine now."

Mako frowned a bit as the redhead finished off the apple, throwing it to random location before leaving to the Yowane store. What an attitude, she thought. Mako wanted nothing more than returned to her home to rest and let the Vippaloid be, but she was worried about the shop owner. Indeed Yowane Haku was never one to stand up for herself. What if the red haired android bullied her? As if in cue, a loud crash could be heard coming from the shop, making the kunoichi ran as fast as her legs could go and left her groceries on the empty street.

XXXXX

Mako couldn't help but sweat dropped from the sight in front of her eyes. Haku hid behind the counter, shivering as the red haired android glared at her while taking anything she wanted from around the small store. Mako coughed and seemed to have successfully gained the Vippaloid's attention.

"You should pay for that."

The said android simply laughed at her statement and returned to her previous activity. Mako was already in her bad mood today that she couldn't hold back her anger. She quickly approached the other girl and smacked her on the head, dragging her by her ear before shoving her in front of Haku, who stared in surprise.

"Pay for what you take."

Mako could hear the android cursed under her breath. Her patience wearing thin.

"_Now_."

The other android turned to face her instead, giving her a smirk, challenging her.

"Make me."

A fight was going to be happened anytime soon it seemed, but Ruko and Teto appeared to have a great timing, coming out of nowhere, taking the two androids away from each other and away from the poor silver haired Voyakiloid. Mako huffed as she was being dragged by her chimera friend.

"What is wrong with her?"

Teto seemed to be taken aback a bit, surprised by something unknown to her, before chuckled.

"Well, that's _her_. You'll get used to it. And to _her_ uniqueness I hope…."

Mako only rolled her eyes before stopped dead on her track. Smacking her face, she limply returned to Yowane store. How could she just leave her groceries on ground?

XXXXX

Weeks were passed and the red haired android, whose name she learned to be Namine Ritsu, had somehow stick to her side everyday, trying to bug her to no end. She didn't really mind the android that much though; she was like a lonely child.

Mako was in another mission now, protecting the Vocaloids from behind the shadow from rabid fans or even hired assassins as they were singing in their concert, and she was truly grateful that Ritsu was not present. It was too dangerous for the girl and even herself; that was since she caught a terrible fever from her previous mission. Mako sneezed as a cold night breeze passed through her. She hoped the night ended soon before she collapsed from her fever. Her mind quickly returned to reality as she noticed a presence from the dark alley way.

A group of gangsters, just her luck. Mako sighed a bit before blocking their way. She better ended this quickly. As she was about to strike, one of the gangsters flew to the nearby wall, knocked by an enormous strength. She could see a flash of flaming red from the distance, her eyes widened as she recognized the figure.

"Hey, hime~ I'm coming to pick you up."

A certain red haired android flung the signpost on her hands to another gangster nearby. Mako quickly shook her head and joined her. And on a few minutes the fight was done.

XXXXX

Mako insisted on taking the other android to the room she rented on a nearby apartment to tend on her injury, while she herself had almost fallen due to her raging fever _and_ the android enormous weight. She took the redhead to her room before left to look for bandages and other necessary things. As she rummaged through the cabinet two loud thuds were heard coming for where Ritsu was. Worried, Mako marched to the room before stopped, frozen on her door.

Two items, seemed to be missiles, were on the ground and where the injured _girl_ was stood a wounded _boy _instead. The said boy seemed to notice her surprise though, as he leaned closer and whispered coolly on her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and it sent shivers to her neck.

"Yes, I am Ritsu. And I _am_ a boy."

Mako's face turned red in embarrassment, anger, or maybe her fever, and without even having the chance to think her right hand reached out to her katana and stabbed through the boy's left palm, pinning him to the wall. The boy seemed surprised at her unexpected action for a while before biting his lower lip as pain started to surge from his now bleeding hand. Mako glared darkly at him, her mind fuzzy.

"If you are a boy then…ACT AND DRESS LIKE ONE, DAMMIT!"

She felt light headed in a sudden; the shout had probably taken the last of her energy, and fell to the bottomless pit of darkness right after.

XXXXX

Mako woke up in her bed, dressed in a pajama—wait. She didn't have any pajamas. Beside who did—

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Her eyes turned quickly to the source of the voice. A red haired _boy_ chuckled at her as he caught her stuttered, unable to form a word.

"By the way, if you're curious, it's _my_ pajama you're wearing. And _I_ was the one to change you into that, which means~"

Her face quickly turned red once again. Her hands took hold of anything she could throw to the annoying boy before proceeding to strangle him with her own hands. Little that she knew that the boy she about to kill just then, would be the one she would fall for.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! And that's how they met. That was kinda long, wasn't it?

Yes, in the beginning I address Ritsu as 'she' because Mako thought so.

And in case you want to know:

Hime = princess

Kunoichi = female ninja

Katana = japanese sword

Aaaaa~ I'm such a typos maker who doesn't even know how to spell 'pajama'. Strange. I'm sure my mother spelled it as 'pyjama' back when I was little. Ahaha~ =w=

The story will be a total mess without **I My Me Mine **as my constant reviewer and typos checker. I couldn't thank you enough. Still, thank you so much! XDDD

Up next would be told from Ritsu's perspective.

Enjoy! and review! XD


	6. The Beginning: Ritsu's Side

A new android just arrived to the UTAU zone, a Vippaloid to be precise, and that UTAU was him.

All of the senior UTAUs gathered in front of the eldest Vippaloid's house to greet the newcomer. The awaited android however only put a boring look as he plopped on the couch, munching on chocolate crisp all the while. Teto sighed at his behavior and nudged him.

"Would you just go out there and greet them already?"

The redhead only waved his hand in return and lazily walking towards the front door. Teto called upon him once again as he grabbed on the door's knob.

"One more thing, Ritsu. Please be nice to them."

Ritsu turned to his drill haired sibling and gave her a sweet smile.

"No can do, sis~"

XXXXX

Ritsu giggled to himself as he skipped along the main street. Yesterday was such a mess that he couldn't help but feeling satisfied at his work. Now, as he had expected, none of the UTAU was brave enough to stroll the street while he was there.

As he was lost in his thought about where he should snatch his breakfast, a thud could be heard on the other side of the road. He approached the source of the sound in curiosity and found a black haired android rubbing her face with groceries scattered around her, one of the apples rolled next to him.

Ritsu quickly pick it up and gave the female android one of his cold expression. To his surprise the girl didn't turn and run but simply gathered her groceries. He was so stunned by her action that he didn't realize she had finished her previous activity and was now smiling at him, gesturing him to give back the apple.

He regained his composure in an instant, biting on the apple in irritation. How could he be caught unguarded like that? His face lightened though as he saw the look of disbelief on the female android's face.

"Excuse me. That was my—"

"Yeah, so? It's mine now."

The redhead finished off the apple, throwing it to random location in a look of satisfaction. He walked past the black haired android and decided to get his breakfast from the Yowane store. As he arrived at the store he snickered to himself and kicked the door off its hinge.

"Knock knock~"

XXXXX

Ritsu stuffed anything he wanted to his mouth, munching and glaring at the frightened owner all the while. He didn't realize a certain android was staring at him until she coughed to get his attention.

"You should pay for that."

The cross-dresser simply laughed at her statement and returned to his previous activity.

_Who does she think she is, ordering me around like that?_

Right after he thought of that he felt someone hit him hard on the head and dragged him by his ear, shoving him in front of the seemingly surprise Voyakiloid.

"Pay for what you take."

He cursed under his breath.

"_Now_."

Ritsu turned to face her, giving her a smirk. He wouldn't lose to her threat.

"Make me."

He knew that the girl would snap anytime soon, but somehow Ruko and Teto came right on time, dragging the two of them away from each other and away from the Voyakiloid's store. Ritsu broke free from Ruko's grip easily and glanced at the black haired android who was being dragged by the other Vippaloid. He couldn't help but laughed when he saw her face palm and return to the store limply, his head filled with ideas as he turned to Ruko with a mischievous grin.

"Ruko. Tell me everything you know about that black haired girl."

XXXXX

Ritsu spent the rest of his upcoming weeks by sticking to the black haired android's side, the one whose name he learned to be Nagone Mako, bugging her. In fact, he quite enjoyed it since none of the other UTAU would dare to keep him company. He also found the kunoichi to be softhearted. She never avoided him despite all the mess he had done, scolding him but patting him with a gentle smile right after. Even one time, when the rain was hard, she arrived on her door with kitten on hands. He raised an eyebrow at her as she sneezed loudly.

"You're keeping it?"

"No. I'll just *sneeze* let it be here until *sneeze* the rain stop."

He frowned as he handed her a towel, smacking his face as she used it to dry the kitten instead. The male android sighed in defeat as the other android gave him an oblivious kind of expression and plopped on the couch.

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

Ritsu could see her tensed before relaxing and turned to face him with a big smile, shaking her head a no. One more thing he learned about her: she's a bad liar.

XXXXX

The Vocaloids were having a concert the next day, singing happily, oblivious of any impending danger. Ritsu tapped his foot in irritation as he watched them from the backstage. A moment later Ruko came and nudged him lightly.

"Get ready. You'll be playing the keyboard for the next song."

Ritsu finally snapped and stomped his feet on the floor, hard. He glared at the startled Ruko and whispered darkly.

"Tell Teto to substitute me. I have something more important to do."

With that, he left by the back door to the dark alley way. He plucked a signpost from the ground and took it with him, chuckling at his own behavior as he did.

_Heh, I'm just like those typical knight__s trying to save the princess._

Ritsu found the said android surrounded by a group of gangsters not far from there, her face red from the fever she must have caught. He smirked and flung the signpost on his hands, sending one of the gangsters flying to the nearby wall.

"Hey, hime~ I'm coming to pick you up."

He could see her startled before shaking her head and joined him. And in a few minutes the fight was done.

XXXXX

If Ritsu was told to name the most stubborn person he had ever known, he undoubtedly would say Nagone Mako. The girl insisted on tending his injury in her apartment while she herself had almost fallen due to her raging fever. As they arrived, the android left him in her room while she looked for bandages.

Ritsu sat on her bed and proceeded to undress. He took the missiles on his chest off, exhaling in relief when he could finally get rid of those burdens. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a dumbfounded android staring at him. He chuckled at her expression. She must have thought of him as a girl all this time. Maybe he could tease her a bit. Ritsu leaned closer and whispered coolly on her ear.

"Yes, I am Ritsu. And I _am_ a boy."

Her face turned red, just as he thought, but instead of finding her slumped on the floor he felt a stinging pain on his left palm. His eyes widened when he snapped back to reality only to find her pinning him to the wall with her sword, blood oozing out from where she was stabbing him. She glared darkly at him and shouted.

"If you are a boy then…ACT AND DRESS LIKE ONE, DAMMIT!"

Right after she said that she fell on top of him. Ritsu stared at her form in disbelief for a second before groaning in pain. He bit his lip to hold back his scream and slowly pulled the sword from his flesh. He stopped the bleeding with the bandages he found, put her down on her bed, and then walked limply to the phone. Inhaling deeply, he dialed the number. He chuckled a bit when he heard shouting from the other end of the phone.

"Safe your lecture for later, big sis. I need you to do something for me."

XXXXX

Ritsu woke up early the next morning. He couldn't get a good night sleep thanks to the stinging pain on his left palm. He rose from the couch with a groan, proceeding to check on his female companion. He sighed in relief when he found her sleeping peacefully on her bed. A few minutes later she moved a bit and woke up with a moan. Ritsu shook his head as his face started to heat up from the sight before him. He might have been dressing like a girl but he never thought a real girl would be this…'attractive'. He quickly dismissed the thought and coughed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

He found her turned to him quickly with her mouth agape. He chuckled as he caught her stuttered. He might tease her a bit more.

"By the way, if you're curious, it's _my_ pajama. And _I_ was the one to change you into that, which means~"

That was only half true though, since Teto was the one to put it on her. Ritsu wasn't surprised when she threw an alarm clock at him before proceeding to strangle him with her own hands. As he about to lose his breath she let go and turned away from him, her arms crossed. He could hear her cursed under her breath.

It was normal for the Namine Ritsu to pummel anyone who dares to do something like that to him, but if it was her, he would give her his silly smile instead.

* * *

Please forgive me for the crappy ending. *hides behind a desk*

This one was a page longer than Mako's side somehow. Probably because of the finding a kitten thingy.

And once again, please do help me with the typos, **I My Me Mine**. *bows* I'm such a mess without you, and so as the fic.

...now THE TYPOS ARE FIXED! Yet again, thanks to **I My Me Mine.** Wow, I mention her two times in this chapter. That's because she deserves it for being totally AWESOME! XD I don't understand why I keep typing 'on' instead of 'in'. Maybe it hates me.

At last but not least, enjoy the story! And Review! XDDD


	7. Accidentally in Love

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"__ What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

XXXXX

"What's wrong with you?"

Mako caught her red haired companion staring at her for a good five minutes without blinking. Had she found out later, she swears he would have done it longer. She quickly gave him a hit on a head, earning a whimper from him.

"Ouch! Huh? Yes, hime? Is something wrong?"

"I think it is _my_ question."

Ritsu gave her a nervous laugh as she huffed and resumed her sword training.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah, and if you're thinking while staring at me like that I'm sure it's not a healthy one."

Ritsu whistled playfully at the statement, earning another hit. He rubbed the spot and gave her a pout. Mako pointed her sword at him.

"Have you found yourself to be a worthy target for my katana?"

The redhead put his hands up in defense, shaking his head no. Mako turned and once again resumed her training. Ritsu sighed at her ever hostile behavior. After he was sure that the kunoichi had been absorbed in her training, he stared at her again with a huge smile.

XXXXX

_How much longer will it take to cure this__? _

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me, but I don't know nothing about love_

XXXXX

The thing was like a deadly poison, entering his vein, setting his blood on fire. He tried to avoid her once, in hopes of finding the cure, but as he did he only found his condition worsening. It was when she finally came to him in the end he decided to just drink the whole thing until the last drop, savoring every bit of it.

XXXXX

_Come on, come on__. Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on. The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on. Because everybody's after love_

XXXXX

He decided to make his first move; asking her for a date. He wouldn't be surprise if she rejected it but no, she did not. He would endure any stares given by those around them; the world would follow his pace eventually.

XXXXX

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"_

_Running down into the spring t__hat's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

XXXXX

A melting iceberg; that was how the other UTAU described him by now and he didn't deny it. Winter would change into spring after all, and with the upcoming warmth waiting for him he had no excuse to stop.

XXXXX

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love_

XXXXX

Cold, but sweet as it melts in your mouth; that's how a strawberry ice cream should be, just like her. As she scooped another spoon of the cold treat he couldn't help but to steal a bite. Seeing her red face followed by a pinch on his cheek satisfy him more than anything, though the action left him a red and sore cheek.

XXXXX

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no _

XXXXX

One thing Ritsu and Mako always did when they were together was arguing about something. Some even said they could see lightning crackled between the burning dark orbs and the cool as ever green orbs, hence leaving a big question mark for the whole UTAU about their relationship.

XXXXX

_Come on, come on__. Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on. I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on. Settle down inside my love _

XXXXX

Their first date ended fast due to the rain, though they had to share an umbrella, that he didn't mind. As they bid each other a goodbye, someone bumped into them from behind leaving them stumbled into each other. He couldn't find any better moment so he held her tight by then, ready to utter his heart out.

XXXXX

_Come on, come on. __Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on. If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on. __We were once upon a time in love_

XXXXX

Having her accept his feeling was like a mere dream for him. So as she whispered her answer to his three magic words, he reached for the nearest wall and slammed his head on it. To his surprise, it wasn't a dream.

XXXXX

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love 7X_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love 3X_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love 3X_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on__. Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on. __And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on. Just get yourself inside her_

_Love, I'm in love_

XXXXX

There was no hardcore romance between them, nothing sugar sweet like those written in a fairytale. A naughty joke was enough for him to express his love; a hit by his head was enough for her to answer him. Because, indeed, it was just an accident. Yes, they are _accidentally_ in love.

* * *

Wow, a quick update! And what's more, it's a song fic!

Based on 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows. My little sister has been listening to the song over and over by the speaker. And as she did, my mind was in its 'zealous mode on' thanks to **I My Me Mine**. So as I have my spare time by now...

DUN DUN DUN!

Well lookie here, TYPOS ARE FIXED! Thanks, **I My Me Mine**. I owe you a lot! X)

Enjoy! and review! XDD


	8. Concerning Haircut and Morning Hysteria

"Morning, Hime. Breakfast is ready."

Mako sat on her chair with eyes half-lidded. Munching on the toast, she stared absentmindedly at the red strands swinging here and there. Her eyes suddenly twitched in irritation.

_How dare __a boy like him have such smooth hair!_

"Ritsu, come here for a bit."

"Hm?"

_SLASH_

The kunoichi hummed happily as curtains of red fell and resumed her breakfast, leaving a certain boy staring with his eyes wide. Swallowing his shock, Ritsu sat on his chair with a forced smile. Lesson learned; don't get anywhere near a girl with sword in an early morning.

* * *

Yo, everyone. Long time no see!

Truly I feel bad for not updating earlier but, hell, school's keeping me busy. And now what I have for you is only this short drabble! *laughs pathetically* (no worry though, I'll graduate soon, like, this mid-summer. I'm a senior already)

Once I finish all those lalala school thingy I'll give y'all a full one-shot story. Scratch that. Maybe even two-shots. The raw plot is in my brain already but I haven't got time to write it. **SPOILER:** There'll be a certain teal haired android involved. Pretty easy to guess.

Typos (even in such a short drabble?) are fixed. Thanks to, again and again X3, **I My Me Mine**!

So long, then. Enjoy the short drabble! XD


	9. Theme Park Mayhem pt1

A certain female android closed her eyes in concentration, teal colored hair swaying as she moved with the rhythm. Her voice echoed in perfect sync with the radiating beat and she couldn't help but smile at her splendid performance. A while later though, the music stopped with a gentle fade out and she took a long breath of satisfaction. The said android stepped out of the studio and noticed another android crouching in obedience beside the door, waiting for her patiently. She quickly gave the android a childish grin with a trademark 'victory' sign. The android nodded in approval.

"Ah, that was a wonderful, Hatsune-sama."

"It was, it was! Hehe~ But there's no need to be that formal, Mako-chan. Just Miku is fine."

"...that is, one I cannot do, Hatsune-sama."

Miku puffed her cheek at the raven haired kunoichi. She always wanted to befriend her but the girl was just too stubborn for her own good, thinking about her duty and nothing more. True that she was assigned by Master to protect the famous diva, but couldn't she at least put away her formalities? They were fellow androids anyway; nothing like those typical princess and guardian. Well, almost. She was indeed the 'princess' of Vocaloid, the first sound of the future. But, still...

Hatsune Miku crossed her arms, her eyes closed in concentration while her head shook here and there. Mako chuckled as she saw the diva's comical expression; the girl was probably thinking about something irrelevant again. It was, when a flash of flaming red was seen in the distance, that her chuckle came to a sudden halt, her breath caught in her throat while her face turned beet red. The teal haired diva seemed to notice the presence as well since Mako could see her waving her hand happily to the redhead, who smiled coolly in response. The said android approached them, and as he was close enough, Miku lunged herself at him with a massive bear hug.

"Ritsu-nii, long time no see!"

"Hi, Miku-chan. Eh~ I told you I'm younger than you. You can't call me like that."

Miku pouted childishly as he stroked her hair playfully.

"I'm not old~"

"I never say you are."

Ritsu said matter-of-factly while the teal haired android turned her face away, still pouting. The male sighed in defeat, giving his adopted imouto a pinch on her cheek. He might be a good ten years younger than her but he sure didn't behave like one. One could even say it was backward.

"Fine, I lose. Call me anyway you want."

Miku shot her arms up in victory and detached herself from the male android. Smiling sheepishly, she stared at the redhead with a look Ritsu hadn't seen in her before. He tilted his head in confusion as the diva inhaled deeply with her cheek red.

"There is...well, I want to talk to Ritsu-nii about something. But, um, you know... It's better if we move from here first. It is not a good place to start a conversation and all..."

She trailed off and absentmindedly shifted her gaze to her somehow forgotten guardian. The raven-haired android quickly nodded, still trying to keep her burning face hidden from the sudden visitor.

"Yes, Hatsune-sama. Let us move from here. It is not...'pleasant' to talk in a corridor, I assume."

Ritsu, finally noticed the kunoichi, gave her his trademark smile.

"You're here all along, hime? And you don't even greet me? How cold~"

Mako glared dagger at him and he put his hands up in defense, sticking his tongue out mockingly. This boy truly getting into her nerve all the time. A few seconds later a fight started between them, as usual.

Miku sighed as she saw them quarreled. It was not like she was afraid of their fight, while in fact it might wreck the whole corridor, but more likely, how to put it, _jealous_ of them. At first glance people would think of them as sworn enemies, but the diva knew the two UTAUs better. Yes, they were actually enjoying themselves; not caring about their surrounding, the world at that time merely consist of the two of them. And that simple thing made the famous Hatsune Miku, who was seemed to be the most prosperous entity in the world, jealous. Miku shook her head and coughed. The two androids stopped their fight in an instant and shifted their gaze to the teal haired girl. Mako quickly returned to her previous position and apologized, while Ritsu laughed loudly. A vein popped on Mako's face and she stepped on his foot, hard. His eyes widened in surprise and he bit his lower lip to suppress his scream of pain. This comical couple just couldn't stop to amaze the Vocaloid.

"We better get going now."

"Well, yes, we indeed must. We should already have if it wasn't for _someone_."

Mako shifted her gaze to the obvious culprit. Ritsu seemed to be ready to counter her but a teal haired android decided to end the second round before it even started, clinging into one of Ritsu's arms.

"Let's go, Ritsu-nii!"

"Sure. Come on, hime."

The kunoichi huffed and slapped away his offering hand, hiding her flushed face all the while. Miku looked at her nii-san face and sighed. His eye could never detached itself from the raven haired android. Suddenly a light bulb appeared and she clapped her hands in exclamation. She smiled and turned toward her guardian, who gave her a determined look in return.

"Nagone Mako, UTAU number 75. You may now have your day off. Dismissed."

Mako blinked a few times as her brain processed the order. As everything clicked into place, she gave her 'master' a look of disbelief.

"Pardon me, Hatsune-sama. Your order is...?"

"Yes, I'm giving you a day off. Bodyguards need time to relax too, don't they?"

"But—"

"No excuse. I'm completely safe inside Crypton's area. Master is just too overprotective at times. See you later, Mako-chan."

Mako froze in place as she saw the Vocaloid disappear with the red haired android. She unconsciously gritted her teeth and glared at the direction they'd just gone. What, a day off? She didn't need that! Not when her precious Rit—whoa, now. She shook her head violently to dismiss the thought.

"A rival? And, more surprisingly, the Hatsune Miku? That's a hard one, Mako-chan."

Mako nodded in agreement before she once again froze, jumping in surprise as a bunny girl somehow materialized herself behind her.

"Hi, Mako-chan. Long time no see~"

"Wha—how do you—WHAT DO YOU MEAN A RIVAL? I—"

Luna flicked her childhood's friend on the forehead to shut her and gave her an it's-obvious-everyone-had-already-known-about-it kind of look. Mako huffed while rubbing the spot.

"So~ You're going after them?"

"W, why do I have to?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Mako growled in frustration as she heard her friend giggled happily. Why do everyone feel like bullying her lately?

"They're going to that big restaurant on the main street. Oh, I forget. You don't need to know that. Haha~ You don't hear a thing. See you later~"

The kunoichi elbowed her friend lightly before she left, smiling as the bunny girl slowly disappeared in the distance. A friend in need is a friend indeed.

XXXXX

Ritsu sit on one of the table at the restaurant, waiting for his order to come out. He was a bit 'unhappy' for being taken apart from his precious hime. Uninterested by the crowd staring at him, he shifted his gaze to the female android across him. The android quickly shifted her gaze to the juice she was sipping, hiding her face. Ritsu raised his eyebrow. The girl's action was confusing him somehow, while those around him knew how obvious the action was. Unknown to them, two pairs of eyes was watching them from the crowd.

"Eh~ Miku-chan fall for Ritsu as well? What good does that crossdresser brother of ours have?"

A tall hermaphrodite pointed at the odd pair. The chimera across him/her smacked his/her arms down before he/she made any ruckus. She munched on her french bread slowly while a pair of heterochromatic eyes observed her impatiently. She flashed a confident smile at her partner as she finished the meal, pointing with her thumb at a spot a few feet away behind her.

"Don't worry, a kunoichi won't give up that fast."

XXXXX

Mako crouched under an empty table a safe distance away from her target. Good thing her ears were trained enough to hear their conversation. She saw the teal haired android finally brought up her face to face the red haired one.

"Well, the thing is, Ritsu-nii...I have these tickets to the theme park and, I, uh, kind of..."

"You want me to accompany you?"

"YES!"

The girl practically slammed her hands on the table as she shouted it out, quickly hiding her face right after in embarrassment. Ritsu ruffled her hair as he chuckled.

"I'll go, I'll go. Just don't hurt yourself okay?"

Miku shrunk under his gaze and nodded slowly. Deep in her, she knew she couldn't wait for weekend to come. A few seconds later, their meal came and the android quickly switched back to her childish self. She was unaware of a kunoichi watching her with burning eyes from afar.

_So this is what you wish for, Hatsune-sama—no, Miku-san. Fine. This means war._

* * *

Hello, it's been a while~ Yep, this is a two-shot and it's kinda long, huh? *laughs*

Haha~ I wrote this one quickly so there're probably typos. A **lot** of them. Please lend me you power **I My Me Mine**. *clench fist*

For you who don't know : **Nii-san=big brother, Imouto=little sister**

Enjoy the story! And review! XDD


	10. Theme Park Mayhem pt2

Ritsu hummed happily as he rummaged through his closet. He took a few dresses out and put them on his bed, eyeing them with his hand on his chin, seemingly deep in thought. He threw away the dark colored ones and set his eyes on the remaining selection. After a few minutes of mental argument he plopped down on the carpet, defeated. He let his hand wonder to the left part of his face and cringed; the scar on his left eye was permanent, thus he could never left his house without an eye patch. He cursed—at himself, at the whole UTAU, at the stupid plan his siblings made back then, at everything he could—for losing it. Though as a certain raven haired figure crossed his mind, he instantly stopped his rant and chuckled slightly, sitting up.

_Things happened and I couldn't change them. Why bother? I already__ gain the matching prize, anyway. Time to return to the matter in hands!_

Yes, he had to accompany the famous Vocaloid in the name of Hatsune Miku to a theme park tomorrow. It almost reached the deadline but he hadn't found the perfect dress to wear. Summer was at its highest temperature and wearing dark clothes would feel like hell, but he couldn't wear anything light in colors as well with the eye patch on. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned as he found yet another problem. His hime just roughly cut his hair short with her katana a few days ago! Argh! He let his body fall to the carpet once again and pouted.

_You're so mean, hime. Don't you know how precious hair is for a maiden?_

Suddenly his mind clicked and he jumped to his feet. Sure it was precious for a maiden but he is _not_ one. He would try something new for this opportunity. Marching to his computer, he snatched a cable and plugged it to his headset. With a few taps on the keyboard, he accessed his cyber mind. He passed the whole security codes with ease; it was his brain after all, and found the voice section of his program. Entering number over numbers, he finally finished his work and detached himself from the computer. Taking a deep breath, he let out a simple word for a test.

"Check—"

Ritsu instantly put his hands over his mouth, surprised by the lowness of his own voice. He smirked and continued his experiment. Removing his missiles along with his top, he stood in front of the mirror and checked himself out. He laughed in satisfaction.

"Oh, yes. This will turn out better than I've expected."

XXXXX

"Couldn't you guys at least help me?"

Mako pleaded for the countless time to the two Vippaloids this morning. Ruko yawned loudly in response while Teto rolled her eyes and gulped her glass of milk.

"Geez, Mako-chan, this is _your_ problem, not _ours_. Beside, we shouldn't mess with the Vocaloid if we wanted to live; their Master could shut us down with a single click. Care for a breakfast?"

Mako ignored the plate of french breads and returned to her brainstorming. A while later she sighed in defeat.

"Couldn't you pour the rain down or something?"

"I'm a chimera not a psychic."

Teto eyed the kunoichi who rolled on the floor in frustration while Ruko yawned again in mild interest. After a few minutes of silence, the hermaphrodite finally let out something else beside a yawn that morning.

"Why don't you just stalk them? You're a ninja, so you're an expert at that, right? Maybe you'll find the perfect time to…do something?"

Mako sat up in an instant. Muttering a quick 'thank you', she disappeared with a puff of smoke. Ruko finished his/her coffee and turned to Teto.

"So, why did Mako-chan come here in the first place?"

"I dunno, filling our house with smoke?"

They shrugged and continued their breakfast.

XXXXX

Weekend finally arrived and Hatsune Miku couldn't stop the sound of her heartbeat drumming on her ears. She took a deep breath and shifted her position a bit.

_Relax__. Ritsu-nii will probably wear female clothing as usual, there's nothing to be so flustered about. Yes, everything will be perfectly under control—_

"Hi, Miku-chan. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Miku blinked and tried to register the voice; _the low-pitched voice_. She turned to its source and her eyes widened. A boy with short red hair, green eyes, dressed in a simple t-shirt with a vest over it and jeans; what most, the way he smiled at her made her blush furiously.

"W-w-who—"

"It's me, silly. I'm _the_ Namine Ritsu."

He ruffled her hair while the girl froze in place. Miku rubbed her eyes but the image was still there. Ritsu raised an eyebrow at her as she shrunk in embarrassment. He took her hand in his, her breath caught in her throat as he did.

"Let's go then!"

"Y-yes!"

A kunoichi growled dangerously at them a few feet away. Oh yes, she would keep her eyes on them, on every single thing they would do.

XXXXX

The day went smoothly for the two androids and they seemed to be enjoying themselves at the park. Mako had tried numerous things to wreck their day, though never to hurt any of them, but everything seemed to be in vain; Ritsu always found a way to turn the whole things up-side down.

She face-palmed as yet another plan of hers was ruined, cursing under her breath as the pair laughing at each other. She smiled in satisfaction though, as Ritsu laughed happily; maybe she was too softhearted after all. The Hatsune Miku hadn't make any 'dangerous' move anyway, _yet_. She sighed in defeat. She would put away her 'evil plans' and focus on making the boy enjoy his weekend. She loved him just too much to—no. She shook her head furiously.

"I don't want to mess with a Vocaloid; else I will be shut down! Yes, that's why!"

"Uh-huh. Then you can just go home right away now, can't you?"

Mako jumped at the sudden voice and groaned as she recognized the owner.

"Luna, will you stop popping out of the nowhere like that? If I brought my katana, you would've been cut in half."

"Sorry. I thought a ninja couldn't be caught unguarded like that. Beside, you _do_ bring your katana. You won't swing it ever so carelessly, right?"

Mako opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, deciding to change the topic. Arguing with the bunny girl wouldn't be a wise choice right now.

"Don't tell me you are here just to bug me."

"No. I just happened to meet you here in coincidence."

_Really, huh? I doubt that._

Her thought was interrupted as her target moved to a different location. She gave Luna a quick farewell and followed them again. Luna chuckled at her friend's behavior.

_The stalker is being stalked. How funny is that?  
_

XXXXX

Night finally greeted the two androids as they enjoyed their dinner quietly. They had tried most of the ride there and now it was time for a little rest. Ritsu stretched his arms in satisfaction and laughed.

"Well, that was fun! We should do this more often."

"S-sure. Let's play again sometimes."

Ritsu tilted his head in confusion. Something was definitely wrong with his imouto today.

"You do stutter a lot today, Miku-chan."

"H-huh? I don't—"

"See? You did it again. What's wrong?"

Ritsu smirked as he saw the teal haired android blushed under his gaze. His naughty nature returned in an instant. Time for a little teasing.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

He put his forehead on hers in one swift movement. The female android squealed at the contact and jerked herself away, stumbling off her seat. Ritsu caught her before she fell and the said android felt like her circuit could burn anytime soon from the situation.

"You're such a klutz."

Miku gulped, steadying herself as the other android helped her back on her feet. It was now or never, she mentally shouted at herself.

"R-ritsu-nii, there's something important I have to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"The truth is…all this time…I…"

The kunoichi hiding in the nearby bushes tensed as she heard the tone. This was it! She quickly ran through various options appeared within her head but sighed as none matched. Ritsu was the only one who could make the decision for this.

"I…I ALWAYS LIKE YOU!"

Ritsu blinked as the Vocaloid shouted on top of her lungs. He chuckled slightly and ruffled her hair.

"I know about that. _I like you, too_."

Mako froze. She replayed the words over and over in her head in disbelief.

…_what? WHAT? What did he say?__ He did not—did he?_

She could feel her heart breaking, tears threatened to escape her eyes. All this time, was it a lie? Those words he said to her, were they lies as well? She fell to her knees silently.

"Of course I like you too, you're my cute little _sister_, are you not?"

The two girls froze at the statement, both in sudden confusion. Ritsu scratched his head at the seemingly awkward situation, confused by the android's reaction. He quickly changed the topic.

"Beside, don't you think it's getting late? I have to return to UTAU zone soon and make dinner for Hime—"

Miku suddenly bursted out laughing, tears fell down from her eyes as she did. Ritsu stared at the girl in mild shock, unsure whether she was crying or laughing, and decided to let her be for a while. After her laughter died out, she smiled at him with a flustered face.

"Your mind couldn't wonder away from her even a bit!"

"Well, maybe she drugged me. If she did, she truly was successful."

Ritsu stated playfully and they laughed at each other again. Miku stopped her laughter and coughed, taking the redhead's attention. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, skipping away as the male android was stunned by her action.

"I won't give up just yet; do me a favor and tell her. See you back at Crypton, Ritsu-nii!"

"Yeah, sure! Later."

Ritsu waved as she disappeared in the dark night. His chuckle died out though as he felt something cold and sharp was pressed to his throat.

"My, my. How was your day, dear Namine Ritsu?"

He gulped and smiled nervously at his hime. Even at times like this he still had the guts to tease her.

"Y'know, if you kill me now, you can't have me at all."

Mako growled and elbowed him with a huff, leaving the male android whimpering in pain. He caught up with the annoyed kunoichi a few seconds later and hold her hands gently, sending her shivers through the touch.

"How about we spent the rest of the night together—"

Mako shot him a murderous glare, which failed miserably.

"—here at the theme park? A few rides are still open. Or maybe you are suggesting _something else_?"

Ritsu smiled seductively at her and she elbowed him harder, hiding her burning face all the while.

"I'm just kidding. So, shall we, my princess?"

The kunoichi mumbled a quick 'whatever' and let him lead the way. Softly, unheard by anyone but her, she let out a relieved sigh. A lot of things happened that day. Though how much it annoyed her, walking hand on hand like this, it was enough for her to forget them all. She didn't care even if a Vocaloid, or even God himself, was against her; she would never let go of his hand…that was, though, one she would always try to deny.

* * *

Part two, everyone! And is it long or is IT long? Gah, I wonder...

Anyway, there are references from previous chapters, so for you who haven't read them, you may wanted to.

**SPOILER:** A new Vippaloid will make an appearance in the next chapter! Wait and see!

At last, do enjoy the story! And review! XDDD


	11. A Howl is a Greeting

Nagone Mako was an early bird. As a kunoichi, she had always been the first to wake up in the entire UTAU zone, doing her morning exercise before the sun was even up. So when the female android yawned lazily with her eyes half-lidded while the birds were already chirping happily, people would have a questioning look on their face. Later their mind would focus on a possible major cause of her 'transformation'; the one and only cross-dressing bully in the block. We could put that into later though; let's have our attention back to our fellow kunoichi.

Mako yawned and slumped on the dining table, blinking as she tried to register her surrounding. She rubbed her eyes; something seemed to be unusual this morning. The female android sighed in irritation, her eyes still closed.

"Ritsuu~ What's for breakfast?"

Silence greeted her in return and she blinked again in slight confusion. When she finally came into her full vision, she darted her eyes around the room, trying to find her daily visitor.

"Ritsu?"

XXXXX

"_Ritsuu~ What's for breakfast?_ Yep! That's definitely the first thing she said."

A male android chuckled to himself as he skipped along the stony road. He couldn't visit his beloved hime today due to a certain circumstances; Vippers had sent him an urgent message, telling him to rush to his home country as soon as he could. So there he was, walking down a certain road on a little town somewhere in Korea.

The redhead had decided _not _to cross-dress this time; not to come home as the _Namine Ritsu_. He smiled bitterly as he crossed a small playground on his way, recalling on a certain memories about a young cross-dressing boy getting bullied by the older boys, and being laughed at by the girls.

"Oh, what a beautiful childhood I have."

He chuckled sarcastically and kicked on a stone in mild irritation. Ritsu stopped on his track as a small house was seen in the distance; the cold gaze he had worn the whole morning was softened a bit at the sight.

**"_AROOOO~!__"_**

"What the—"

The male android covered his ears as a loud howl pierced through the air, cursing under his breath. His eyes widened in shock as he fell to the hard ground, tackled down by a small figure that rushed suddenly from the house. He whimpered a bit before smiling, petting on his attacker playfully. His smile only last for a while though, as it was replaced by another shocked expression when his palm met soft brown hair instead of wolf fur. He blinked.

"…eh? Who the hell are you—"

"Ritsu~!"

The redhead switched his gaze to the source of the voice, his face crunched in disgust as he saw another figure came to tackle him again. Without hesitation, he raised his boot in greeting, successfully hitting the new visitor on the face.

"Why hello, _oji-san_…"

The man clutched the red mark he got from the impact, staring at the red haired android with watery eyes. The android answered him with a cold gaze.

"How rude! What has happened to my cute little daughter~? You used to call my daddy as well~"

Ritsu didn't answer, his eyes twitched in irritation. He grabbed his 'uncle' by the collar and smiled sweetly at him.

"First~ You're not my father; you're only my caretaker~ Second~ I'm not even a girl~ So~~ STOP YOUR F***ING ACT AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

He shouted at the other man's face, who pouted in return. The male android released his 'uncle' with a sigh, moving his grasp to his first attacker by the back of her hood, holding the small girl out like some kind of puppy.

"Who is she?"

The man gasped and stared at the android with a look of disbelief.

"How could you, Ritsu! You have used her for so many times and then you dump her just like that. Shame on you!"

A vein popped on the redhead's face and he grabbed his 'uncle' again roughly. Swallowing his fit of rage, he whispered darkly to the man.

"Look, I don't have time to play your game now. So tell me, nice and clear, old man. WHO. IS. SHE?"

"Oh, she is Miko; your childhood friend."

"Huh? Miko, as in Ooka Miko?"

"Bingo!"

"Stop lying already old geezer, the Ooka Miko I know is my—"

"Wolf, yes."

"…does she look like a wolf to—"

Ritsu was stopped mid-sentence as he saw a pair of wolf ears prickled on the girl's head; his 'uncle' gave him an I-told-you-so kind of look. His doubt was gone in an instant as a furry tail emerged from beneath the girl's long robe, though he was nowhere near a shock; he was used in seeing such 'inhuman' creature. A while later, he shrugged and held the little girl by her hand; ignoring his 'uncle' as he walked toward the house.

"Come on, Miko. Tomorrow, we'll be heading to your new home."

The girl nodded with a smile, clinging to her 'owner' happily.

XXXXX

"So, as I told you before, Ritsu is in Korea now."

"What for?"

"I don't know! Haven't I told you a hundred times before?"

"How could you don't know? You're the leader of the UTAU, aren't you?"

Teto smacked her face. She had been arguing with the stubborn kunoichi the whole day now. Sighing in defeat, she patted the other girl by the shoulder and whispered.

"Mako-chan, he'll be back by tomorrow, 'kay? So please, just please, calm down and wait until then."

Mako finally nodded and Teto threw her body to the couch in relief, clearly exhausted. The chimera glanced up a bit to see the kunoichi's face still filled with uneasiness. She sighed and sat back up, giving her friend an assuring smile.

"I tell you one; if he returns home with another girl in his hand, I'll give you a permission to cut him in half, Mako-chan."

XXXXX

Ritsu lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The little wolf-girl mimicked his action, letting her head rest on the male android's torso as her tail wiggled.

"Ritsu?"

"Yes, Miko?"

He stroked her hair like he always did when she was still a wolf. The wolf-girl didn't continue her words that Ritsu thought she was asleep, but he was proven to be wrong.

"Why are you a boy now?"

The male android chuckled as he heard the question.

"I've always been one, Miko."

"Is that why you don't smell like a girl?"

"Yes."

The girl stopped her waggling tail, seemingly thinking. A while later she asked again.

"Why are becoming like one now?"

"That is…because a certain someone told me to."

"A certain someone?"

Ritsu chuckled as his mind recalled on the image of his hime. He stroked the wolf-girl again gently.

"Yes. And guess what, you will be meeting her tomorrow. So go to sleep now, okay?"

Miko yawned in answer, nodding as she dozed off. Ritsu smiled as he stretched, moving the wolf-girl to a more comfortable position beside him. The male android slept peacefully that night, snuggled by a certain wolf-girl; little that he knew, the kunoichi waiting for him back in UTAU zone, would have her sword ready to greet him tomorrow as he arrived.

* * *

Run, Ritsu, run~! Mako will kill you~! *wail fists*

*cough* Anyway, this chapter is mostly to throw in Miko into the story, so I'm sorry if there's not that much of RitsuxMako moment. ^^;

Thanks for reading! And _do_ review if you don't mind.

ENJOY! XDD


	12. The Black Hunter, The Red Demon

A figure crept under the shadowy trees, running from whatever was lurking within them. It leapt out to the open clearing and skidded on the ground, turning its whole attention to the forest behind it. As if in cue, the forest trembled; a loud roar sounded and pierced the evening sky. A huge boar-like demon tore its way toward its prey, knocking down trees with bulky limbs. It glared dangerously at the smaller figure.

The boar-demon lunged itself with another roar, thrashing wildly as the human-like figure dodged its attacks with amazing display of agility. The hunter leapt over the beast, stabbing his sword to one of its eyes, succesfully earning a long painful cry. He back-stepped a safe distance away as it staggered, slashing the air once to get rid of the blood on his sword.

'_not yet?'_

The hunter shifted his eyes to the other side of the clearing for a second before returning to the demon. He cursed.

He had been fighting the demon for the whole day, but every wound inflicted seemed to only add up its rage. Simply hitting it with a deadly blow would be an easier task than capturing it in one piece, he swore. Too bad the job asked for the latter one; thus he needed a plan. The main idea was to lure the target to an open space and used a high level sealing spell. He had successfully done his part of the plan, but his companion didn't seem to go anywhere near completing the next part.

The man clutched his sword tighter as the boar-demon swung its claws in pure fury, dodging its every blow while keeping his ground. It was only a matter of time until he ran out of stamina and ended up as a midnight snack; the demon seemed to notice this as much as he did. It roared wildly and stomped its limbs hard on the ground. The soon-to-be-doomed hunter jumped away from the cracking earth beneath him. A sharp tusk greeted him as he did, aiming for his torso. He used the dull side of his sword to block it. The different in power was apparent; he was shoved hard to the cold ground from the impact. The demon was back at him in a blink of eye, looking down at his fallen figure with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Out of the way!"

A shout; it slapped him back to reality just in time to dodge a killing blow to his heart. He quickly flipped on the ground; sharp claws dug deep into the earth he previously lay on. Changing into a crouching position in one swift motion, he stabbed his sword to the demon's palm, pinning it. He switched his gaze to the source of the voice and smirked.

"About time..."

"Eternal Force Blizzard!"

XXXXX

"Ruko, Ruko! They're here, they're here!"

A small boy with red streaked black hair scampered to the deepest part of the cave. He tackled his sleeping companion, the one with blue streaked black hair, and shook her wildly; the dog mask on his face couldn't hide his enthusiasm. He whined as the other child simply shoved him away, attempting to continue her nap. He nudged her again.

"Ru~ko~ The hunters from before have return~"

"Urgh…. Which one, Rook?"

"The black one and the small one."

The answer snapped the sleeping child fully awake. She rubbed the eyes on her cat mask as if rubbing her own eyes, dusting her yukata, before finally standing straight beside her brother. They bowed slightly to their visitors who just arrived at the scene.

"So you have returned, mister?"

"You have return with our request?"

The twin shamans stared with unreadable expressions to the two hunters. The taller of the two, the one with black hair tied in ponytail, nodded. He glanced at his partner.

"Ritsu."

The smaller one, fully covered with hood, walked toward the shamans. He raised his small hands and chanted a spell. His echoing voice seemed to go on and on uncontrollably.

"Come."

A magic circle appeared on the ground, shining wildly. As the light died off, the figure of the previous boar-demon appeared. Its whole body was frozen solid. The young shamans stared at it with awe before clapping their hands in satisfaction.

"Oh yes, yes! Thank you, mister!"

"Yes, we understand. We will get rid of the village's curse now."

"**But—**"

The tilted their head at the same time. A mischievous grin seemed to be planted on their face, mimicking their masks. They giggled.

"What is your desire, mister?"

"We ask for its tusks—"

"—but you give us its whole."

The twin shamans walked toward the two hunters, their giggles echoed within the cave. The taller hunter grasped on the smaller one's wrist, pulling him behind his back in a protective attempt. The twins clawed on the black hunter's coat like vines twining their support. He kept his cool gaze and reached for a scroll beneath the cloth, tossing it away.

"This…is what I desire."

The little shamans unrolled the scroll, holding each ends respectively. They chattered as they busied themselves with the ancient writing, arguing and hitting the other's head once in a while. Eventually they revealed their masked faces back to their visitor.

"Oh, the ancient legend!"

"The embodiment of goodness and evil!"

They threw the scroll randomly away, clasping their hands together, staring at each other.

"Yes, I remember it clearly! Do you, Rook?"

"Yes, yes me too! The one with the eyes of rainbow!"

They turned to their visitor, holding hand on hand.

"Long ago there was a horde of human-like demons—"

"—or was it demon-like humans, Ruko?"

"I don't know for sure…. Well, one thing, Rook; It was said to be invincible!"

"Oh yes! And those to obtain its eyes will gain the strongest power ever!"

They pointed accusingly at the black haired hunter, who got his breath stuck at the moment. His body tensed while his face kept his desire unknown.

"Do you, mister hunter, seek for their power as well?"

"But their trace had gone since hundreds of years ago!"

"No, Rook! The last was about a few years ago!"

"Oh~"

The hunter nodded, secretly sighing in relief. He took back his scroll and started to turn away; his smaller companion clutching on his coat, following him obediently. Suddenly the two shamans gasped, before waving their arms frantically. The little hunter noticed that and nudged the taller one by his coat, forcing him to look over his way.

"Mako, the shamans…"

"…anything else you need?"

Ruko and Rook nodded a couple of times, jumping up and down.

"There might be survivors!"

"Yes, the last time Ruko and I were playing near the dead mountain!"

"Uh-huh! There was a few of them there, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes!"

The black haired hunter bowed in gratitude before finally exiting the cave; a small smile silently crept out to his face. His smaller companion stared at him in silence and kept on walking, clutching on his companion coat for dear life.

XXXXX

"Eat up."

A grilled meat from some unknown animals was shoved to the hooded hunter. He stared blankly at it, showing no intention in taking it. His companion dropped the meal back to the campfire. The black hunter sighed. He took the wooden stick lying by his side, absentmindedly poking the fire. Finally, the other hunter brought up his face.

"What are planning to do, Mako?"

"…I just want to feed you—"

"NO."

The little hunter took off his hood. His long flaming red hair was fanned by the cool breeze, contrasting the dark night sky. His multi-colored eyes pierced through the other hunter, showing bizarre intention. He growled.

"What are you planning to do? Why are you still keeping that scroll?"

Mako kept on nudging the fire, busying himself. He opened his mouth for a long lecture but quickly clamped it shut the next second; he was too tired to argue with the boy after the earlier battle with the boar-demon. He would settle with a simple answer for now.

"I will get you home, Ritsu. So eat, for now."

Ritsu turned his gaze downward. He took the over-cooked meat from the fire, devouring it slowly. The dinner went by in near silence; the soft cry of nocturnes was the only sound accompanying them. Ritsu glanced at his dark-haired companion as he finished his meal, clutching his own coat tightly. He whispered.

"Why are you doing this?"

Silence. Ritsu gritted his teeth and glared at the other hunter.

"Why, Mako? Why would you do this? Don't you remember? We wiped out your entire clan! We killed your parents—"

"Don't you remember that I was the one who kill your parents?"

Ritsu was caught mid-sentence. He stared at his fellow hunter in slight disgust before turning his gaze back to the ground.

"Why didn't you just kill me back then?"

"There was a child, clutching on his parents' dead bodies for dear life. Are you expecting me to kill him?"

Mako flashed a sad smile as he saw the boy shook his head slowly. He poked the fire once again; the blazing heat danced and crackled in a silent cry.

"Listen, Ritsu; my clan was thirst of power, they were the cause of their own destruction. It has nothing to do with you and your family."

He instinctly took the trembling boy to his lap, stroking his soft hair tenderly. The boy snuggled to him in return, silently wetting the front side of his clothes with tears. Mako cleared his throat put him back to the ground.

"Go to sleep. I will keep the night-watch now."

Ritsu rubbed his watery eyes and nodded. He rested himself on the ground, hugging his coat tightly around him for warmth. A smile found its way to the boy's face as he glanced to other hunter, who raised a brow quetioningly at him. The boy chuckled.

"Do you enjoy disguising as a boy that much, Mako?"

Mako tensed for a second, before proceeding to poke the fire again. _She _closed her eyes and whined playfully.

"You have known all this time?"

"I'm a high-level demon; I have the ability to tell people's gender."

She replied him with a simple 'oh', busying herself with the fire. Ritsu grinned at her, a glint of mischief on his eyes.

"That was a lie, actually. I peeked at you bathing before."

**THWACK!**

"Ouch."

Ritsu rubbed his head, pouting at her. She crossed her arms in defense.

"That is improper to do, kiddo."

The boy smirked and sat up, mirroring her gesture.

"I may look like a child, but I am actually a hundred of years older than you."

"…then I will slash you in half the next time you try to do that."

"But I am still an innocent child~"

Mako shot him a deadly glare by then. Ritsu quickly returned to his previous position and closed his eyes, fake sleeping. After a while, she sighed and rested her head on the tree behind her, gazing at the night sky. This journey would be a long one, probably the longest and the hardest one she would ever face.

Why did she decide to do this? What silly reasons that she, a member of a bloodthirsty fighter clan, have to waste her time accompanying a demon boy back to his home?

_'Do I have to pay for the sins my clan made? Or—'_

Mako glanced at the boy who was sleeping soundly at the moment, searching for an answer. She chuckled softly as she saw him stirred in his sleep. There was no reason; a simple yet uncontemplated answer, a typical excuse. If she was forced to make one, then she would utter a little lie.

_'It is because you are the last reason for me to keep on living, Ritsu. I need you, a lot more than your wise mind think you need me.'_

She sighed contentedly as she brushed a strand of hair from his young face, closing her eyes.

_'Or perhaps, my little reason of lies, was not the real lies I ever made."_

* * *

*re-read the whole story* Wow, I just throw a whole new universe to the story! I guess camping near an abandon ancient ruins does affect my writing~ *laugh*

Yup, yup. You may not believe me but half of this I made according to a dream I had back then.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Enjoy the story and review~~! XDDD


	13. Tsugai Kogarashi: A pair of Wintry Winds

_a wintry wind was breezing_

_a dry leaf was fluttering_

_waiting for the day when they would come across_

_they__ went through their perspective times_

_..._

_the once __colorful leaf turned red _

_and flew up with the wind for a moment_

_it fell into our hands and told:_

_as the birthplace was burnt, the wind left_

_and led by the leaf's hand, the wind would run off_

_..._

"Oi, Ruko. Is this the place?"

The paper on his hand shook. Ancient letters appeared itself and dissolved the white material, shining in deep blue color before disappearing with a puff. The smoke gathered around the young traveler's hand and materialized into a black kitten—its lower half still composed of smoke, which was sleeping soundly. A vein popped on his head and he shouted angrily.

"Wake up, you lazy shikigami!"

The kitten opened one blue eye before closing it again. It lazily stretched and yawned. No coffee for it today, Ritsu thought while holding the urge to tear the good-for-nothing shikigami with his bare hands. He was rather patient nowadays though.

"Yeah? Oh, where are we now?"

"The dead village, if we're on the right path."

"Oh~ Why are we here?"

Ritsu took a deep breath, trying to ignore the black spirit, and opened his map. He took a quick glance at it before switching his gaze to his surrounding. He murmured to himself.

"The village which was burnt down in a night; it wasn't just a mere talk."

"Yeah, but I can't sense any evil spirit. Maybe those villagers were just hallucinating."

The shikigami caught the puzzled look on the boy's face and continued.

"I did say the whole burnt-down-in-one-night story was real but I never remember agreeing with the haunted part. There's no such thing as ghost!"

_And you call yourself a spirit? How hypocritical…_

Ritsu sighed and walked toward the lifeless village. He scrunched his nose slightly. The scenery was painted jet black with a sprinkle of gray ashes, as if hell spewed its burning waste onto the earth. The tragedy fell upon the village more than a decade ago, in a peaceful winter night while the villagers was asleep, tightly tucked under their blanket. He never knew what truly happened; nobody knew. It just happened. And somehow, in the next morning, nothing was left but burning ground.

They said an evil spirit cursed that village, which was the center of joy and happiness. It was a place where everything was never frowned upon, where peace would come flowing into your vein. It was not glorious, but praised by anyone ever coming there. An ideal example of heaven; but it was turning into an exact opposite of it. Just in one night.

"Still, don't you think this place give you a little goosebumps?"

"Well, ghost does NOT exist."

Ritsu laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes, but then abruptly stopped. There was something approaching from behind him. He tensed slightly.

**STEP…STEP…STEP****…**

The slow stepping sound was getting louder as time went by. Ritsu reached for a knife behind his coat, ready for any sudden attack.

_Three…two…one!_

"What are you doing?"

"Wha—"

He stared, dumbfounded by the girl before him, still pointing his knife at her with sweating hands. He relaxed for a while before tightening his grasp on the knife, narrowing his eyes. Ruko floated through the air and stopped in front of the black haired girl, sniffing, before plopping back onto Ritsu's head.

"She's human alright. And she bears no ill intention. Chill out, Ritsu."

Ritsu sheathed back the blade but kept his one good eye fixed on her, trying to observe her in every detail. She was at her late teen, maybe about the same age as him, and had jet black eyes contrasting her silky white skin. Her muscle showed how she could handle hard works, but didn't add any flaw into her shaped figure. He could even say she was in the ideal height.

_Perfect. _

He unconsciously whispered a bit too loud. Ruko sneered as it heard him, a glint of mischievousness showing in its eyes.

"Checking out the local, boy~?"

Ritsu shot a murderous glare at the feline spirit, somehow wishing that he could kill it right there and then; he couldn't, half of his life depended on it. Drowning on his own inner conflict about how to torture his black furred companion, he didn't realize the girl staring at him until she spoke.

"Are you a traveler?"

He returned to reality and blinked, turning to meet her eyes right after. Just looking at her made his inside warmed up despite of the chilling autumn wind. He could hear Ruko said something about 'love at the first sight' but couldn't care less about the annoying shikigami; he was mesmerized by her mere presence. Maybe this was what a heavenly being could do. Wait… Of course! He slapped his face.

Everything hit him now. The 'ghost' seen by those living in the neighbored village must have been her! But who was she? Could she be the survivor from this village? He should ask her for better explanation.

"—can you hear me?"

"Yes! Yes, I can hear you. I'm Ritsu, by the way."

"…"

"…and I'm a traveler?"

Ruko was laughing right then, balling its paw to the young traveler's head. Ritsu mentally curse the shikigami yet again, while slowly drawing back his offering hand. Fine; she probably wasn't used into shaking hands with total stranger that was staring at her for a good few minutes. So he coughed to regain his composure.

"This is my spirit companion; Ruko. And yes, we are just travelers passing by."

"There haven't been many travelers passing by here nowadays. Don't you agree?"

Ritsu caught the look of suspicion in her eyes. There were not many travelers with a shikigami floating beside them so it was acceptable. And as for the next problem, it was his turn to speak of the truth.

"The truth is, this village—_your_ village, is considered haunted by people around here. That incident mysteriously occurred a decade ago bring them into a horrid conclusion. And I believe, what they think as the evil spirit, is you."

"…I see. But why are you still coming here then, Ritsu-san? What if I am an evil spirit?"

A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth.

"You've seen how Ruko identified you; I know you're not one. And believe me, I am more a daredevil than you think."

It was her turn to be dumbfounded now, and Ritsu mentally cheered. _It's one against one now_, he thought. His smile grew wider as she started guiding him across the village, telling him that it was getting late and he should rest for a night. Ruko latched itself to the simple mattress as they reached her small house, already deep in sleep in mere seconds. Ritsu's face switched from glaring at the shikigami to smiling at the black haired girl as she excused herself.

"Thanks, um… You haven't told me your name."

"…it's Mako. Well then, please enjoy your stay."

And with that, she disappeared before the door.

"Mako… Isn't that a beautiful name…?"

"Uh-huh, and you fall head-over-heels for her. How sweet, Ritsu~"

"Go sleep with your mouth shut, lazy ass."

Ruko put a pained expression and rolled on the mattress. He wouldn't give to its plea; oh no, not at all. So Ritsu flunked the black spirit off the mattress and plopped down on it instead. Ruko pouted and perched on the table.

"She's been living here even after the incident, y'know. There's nothing left here for her anymore, she should 'overcome her time'."

"…you're planning something now, aren't you?"

"Me? Oh, nothing in particular. I was just thinking that the little Ritsu is getting lonely without a human companion, and there's still room for three—"

"Don't even start."

Ritsu closed his eyes. He might feel a bit something about this girl but that didn't mean he could simply be okay with traveling with her so suddenly. Besides, she had to have her reason for staying here, and that was out of his business. He would just walk off saying goodbye to her tomorrow morning; a simple plan that had always succeeded.

The red-haired traveler opened his good right eye before the first ray of light the next morning, reaching for his eye-patch to cover the broken one. His shikigami companion was still asleep, as usual, so he settled for a little morning walk, again, as usual. He spotted the girl in the distance, walking in the different direction from the house. His curiosity perked up and he followed her to a wide empty space. A sword was put neatly on a stone in the middle of the area and she crouched in front of it, closing her eyes.

_A grave. _

He sighed and walked toward her.

"It is better to give it a flower, don't you think?"

She tensed, finally recognizing his presence, and turned to face him with a look of shock. He crouched beside her, ignoring her perplexed expression. He closed his eyes in a mournful way, before standing up again, eye fixed on her.

"Is this your reason for staying here, Mako-san?"

She didn't answer. The ground seemed to be more interesting for her right then. Ritsu sighed again, mentally scolding himself before he spoke.

"You think you are guilty to be the only survivor? You do, don't you? That's a stupid conclusion! Don't let the past keep you away from moving on!"

He held out his hand for her—

"There is no time to feel fears for the unknown future."

—and she hesitatingly took it.

"Burdened by the life of those people; what are you trying to do with your small hands? In this world, even a little failure could be fatal."

He made a ghastly trail over his eye-patch, the reflection of his own past failure. Ritsu squeezed her hand tighter and pulled her up to her feet, whispering to her ear.

"If you have faith in your way and carry it through, I'll be your support."

He released her gently, walking past her to take the sword on the grave. Her eyes followed his every movement.

"Taking this red sword with me, I'll be blown in the wind as a leaf and go along with you."

Mako's eyes widened, before she brought her hands to cover her face. Who was he? He was just a mere traveler passing by yesterday. Why would he do something like this for her? She sobbed quietly to herself; letting the tears she had held for years to wash away her guilt.

Ritsu wanted to embrace her. He was never one to comfort anyone but for now he felt that should. But he didn't even have the time to; she swept away her tears, replacing the hurtful expression with one filled with determination.

"I swear to myself, to you, and to the world. That I'll be a soughing wind and heal many lives; I'll be a fair wind for those who live in this world."

"I believe in you."

Ruko watched as the new pair walked back toward the house, hand on hand. It smirked and recalled a certain poem from the past, humming it quietly.

"Colored with red and gold, coming across the swaying trees, going along with the drying leaves, the leaf and the wintry wind paired up and run through."

It scratched its ears lightly and sighed, plopping back to the mattress to have another quick nap before departing.

"I wonder if Ritsu still need me after this. Oh, well~"

Mako bid her last goodbye to her family, to her village. She had never traveled far before, but somehow with that certain redhead, she believed she could overcome whatever hardship there would be. So she turned, never to look back.

_I'll live through with__ a dry song of the rustling leaves._

Ritsu continued his journey, with his traveling party increasing to three. Not that he minded it; he didn't. Though he guessed he should apologize to Ruko for forgetting about it sometimes, but the shikigami didn't care. It would return back to its paper form and slept most of the time, not like it never did before though. At such times, he would turn to meet her smiling face, and eventually gave her his own.

_I'll run through with a gust of the blowing wind._

And they kept on living like that. The leaf and the wintry wind paired up and kept on running together, never to stay.

* * *

Hello all~~! I haven't opened my fanfiction for a while, huh? Sorry... *bowed apologetically*

Anyway, this story is based on the song with the same name. I've made the cover using their voices in youtube. Go search and listen to it. *thumbsup*

Lastly, do enjoy the story~ And review~~ XDD


	14. Birthday with a Taste of Plum

"Good morning, hime~"

That smile. And the plums cut neatly on the plate, served just for her. Mako narrowed her eyes. That redhead in his apron sitting on the other end of the dining table must have had something under his sleeves. Nevertheless, she would worry about that later and sat down, taking a bite from the handmade treat.

"Say, did you know what happened when you were out on a mission?"

Mako shook her head in response and continued her breakfast. The other android pouted in disappointment, but quickly replaced it with another smile.

"Okay, I'll give you a clue. What was the date, a week ago?"

"Err…"

She stole a quick glance at the calendar.

"Twelve?"

"Yep! And what day was it, hm?"

Another stealing glance at the calendar.

"Wednesday."

She finished the first slice of the fruit and took another. Mako realized the mischievous smile that was plastered on the male android's face and shivered a bit from it. He really was up to something. And when Namine Ritsu was up to something, it was never good. Well, at least in her opinion. She swallowed her current meal and sighed, pausing to meet the redhead on his one eye. It was as cool as ever. She noticed the blush started to creep up her face and pushed the momentarily thought off. Instead, she scowled.

"Ritsu, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing at all. I was just asking."

"…"

"…"

The awkward silence stretched for a whole minute until Ritsu finally raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You got me."

"So?"

"What?"

"Well, what day was it on the 12th of October?"

"It was Wednesday—"

"Ritsu."

"And it was my birthday."

Mako paused and stared at him, dumbfounded. Oh, so that was it? His birthday? She mentally noted the date. Then again, she usually forgot even her own birthday. Maybe she would write it down on the calendar. That mere action would boost his ego, though. So she would do it _later_ without him knowing.

She resumed her breakfast, ignoring the whine from the redhead. What now? Did he want a present too? She thought to herself between munches. Why of course! He was still a six-years old. Mako gave him another glance and saw his eyes lightened in hope. Such a childish behavior… To think that she fell for—no, that was not the problem! Let's return to the matter at hand!

"Happy belated birthday."

She said it as if stating the obvious and snatched another slice of plum from the plate. Ritsu nodded and kept his cheerful grin, still staring at her with puppy eyes. She groaned.

"What do you want for your birthday present?"

"Nothing much actually, but only _you_ can give it."

Mako kept her calm expression. This was it; she would be ready for any ridiculous wish he said. She would reject the idea calmly—

"Y'know, I was just thinking—"

—and gave him a proper excuse—

"—would you kiss me?"

—and she choked, practically just like that. Ritsu had anticipated this though; he had known her quite well to know when her calm facade would fade off to reveal her bashful nature. He handed her a glass of water which she drank in one gulp. Mako stared wide-eyed at him; her face didn't look any different than a ripe tomato. Unlucky for her, the act only added more joy to the redhead's mischievous self, and he chuckled.

"What's wrong, hime? Are you—"

"F-fine, fine! I'm perfectly fine—"

It was too late when she realized the chair had toppled over due to her sudden retreat, and she hit the ground head first. Ritsu blinked as she whimpered on the floor, clutching her throbbing head. He approached the kunoichi, who quickly scampered away until the wall decided to block her from running further. In last attempt, she held out her sword with trembling hands, her back against the wall, glaring at the male android in a threatening yet adorable way. Ritsu had to hold another fit of laughter.

"I can corner the strongest kunoichi in the block now? Am I great or what?"

"B-back off, idiot! Move any further and I'll cut you—"

_Step._

"A-and I'll—"

_Step. Step. Step._

"I'll cut—"

"Me?"

"AAAH—!"

Mako screamed at the top of her lung and crawled out of his towering figure, accidentally activating one of the many traps in the house in her aimless escape.

"Hime, look out—"

**BAM!**

And everything went black.

XXXXX

The wooden ceiling greeted her as she opened her eyes. A second passed by until she recognized her current surrounding, another for her to recall the event that had just occurred. She mentally cursed herself for her recklessness; it was such a shame for a trained kunoichi like her, to fall into her own trap. She needed to train herself harder next time.

Mako groaned and rubbed the source of her headache; the wound had been bandage by then, and she let her gaze wondered to find the male android who must have responsible for the whole treatment. She couldn't find him.

"Have you awaken, my princess?"

Her breath caught on her throat from his sudden appearance within her field of vision, and that she realized that the comfortable pillow she was leaning on was actually his lap. If it wasn't for her throbbing pain she would have screamed again. The male android seemed to catch the uneasiness in her eyes and decided to keep his mouth shut, at least until she calmed down and recovered from what looked like a hundred degree sunburn. He chuckled to himself and she whined, covering her face with an arm.

"Stop laughing…"

"As you wish, my princess."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Ritsu."

"Hm?"

She swallowed. The heat on her face seemed to increase with time.

"About your birthday present—"

"Oh, that? I was only joking."

What? She uncovered her face and stared incredulously at his grinning face. He scratched his head and gave her a nervous laugh.

"I know we've been going out and all, but that's fine. I won't force you into doing something you're not ready for."

Mako was dumbstruck; she was torn between the options of killing him or torturing him _before_ killing him. Her killing intent died down though, right before his calm green orb. She narrowed her eyes a bit, raising both hands to caress his face. Ritsu seemed to be taken aback by her action even more than herself, but still didn't make any move.

She made a ghostly trail over his left eye that was covered with eye-patch and bit her lip. The scar was incurable, and it was her fault. And yet, until now, she was still pushing him around. She turned her attention to look at his other eye, gazing deep into the emerald orb. She softly laughed.

Ritsu would always be Ritsu; he would always be the six-years old bully with his never ending teasing. But there was a difference from the previous Ritsu she knew. He was her Ritsu now, and her little Ritsu asked for his present. Why wouldn't she give it already? Mako returned her hands to his cheek and pulled him down slightly.

"Hime, are you okay? You don't seem to—"

His words were muffled by her lips put over his own, and now it was his turn to widen his eye. The soft fleeting kiss left a sweet taste of plum on his mouth, the taste that would definitely be kept in the back of his mind for as long as he lived.

"_Happy belated birthday, Ritsu."_

* * *

My turn.

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, RITSU! XDD_  
_


End file.
